Somewhere In The Forest
by innocentlycurious
Summary: Follow the story of twins Cassidy and Dylan as they find the horrible truth about them.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow…my head…where am I?," said I while I was studying my surroundings and remembering how ever I've been here. The glades of the moonlight beautifully pass through the trees' leaves. Uh…all I know is that…nah! I really don't know. I tried to stand up but I keep on stumbling due to that wrecking headache I experienced. As I was lying down, I was shocked to see this horrible stain in my shirt. It was appallingly huge and black. "How did I get it?," I asked myself. I really tried to remember but to no avail. I soon felt that I can stand up at that moment so I immediately moved to leave the forest. I was about to rush to our house when I suddenly remembered my sister. "Cassidy! Cassidy!," I shouted as I was calling her. Ugh! Where in the world will I find her? Shoot! It's almost late night. Dad is now looking for us, that's for sure.

Whatever! I guess dad and I will have to find her later. I went straight to our house. It's a very long distance starting from the forest up to our house. We definitely love to stay in the forest and I really don't know why. It's a good thing that we share our likes and dislikes. It isn't easy for us twins to have friends because we're always moving out due to dad's job, but now we're currently staying here for good in the suburb for four years. We wouldn't mind finding friends here, but the houses here are very far apart from each other and we don't have any peers here other than ourselves.

"Hey Cassy what's up! I didn't know you're already here," I greeted her. "I looked for you in the forest a while ago. My god! Your head is bleeding!" I instantly looked for the first-aid kit and after I found it I came to her and heal her astonishing wound. I'd just finished in curing her wounds when Mathilda saw us. "Dylan! Cassidy! Where have you been? Haven't you noticed its late night already? Oh children these days!," she blurted. I told her she doesn't care. She's just our father's wife, not our mother. She was just mom's sister who grabbed the moment and hooked up with him just shortly after our mom died two years ago. "Your father left looking for both of you. Tsk! Why did you have to come back here?," she cried. The nerve! How dare she talk to us like that? Anyways, I called dad a while ago but his phone was busy so I just messaged him instead. I told him, "Dad, Cassidy and I are home now. We haven't known how much time passed so we weren't able to go home early. Sorry to keep you worrying."

"I'm terribly tired, Dylan. I want to go to bed now," Cassy told me. I bade her. The sound of the TV is irritating me so I came to it and turned it off. While turning it off I kinda noticed our faces flashed on the TV screen but I just shrugged it off, because I'm so, so tired now. I just wanna sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dylan! Dylan!," my sister called. Ugh! Just what movie did she watch now? I remember once telling her to stop watching horror movies if she's acting like some scaredy-cat. Knowing her, even Scary Movies 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 would bring her chills in the spine.

"What?," I asked as I lazily walked to the door to open it for her.

"Can I stay with you?," she asked. I knew it.

I had no choice but to permit her. When I look out I didn't see Cassidy. I walked out of the room and looked back and forth to find her. As I was finding her I felt something – like, a human presence – but there's no one there. It did feel so heavy, and my heart started to beat fast, when Cassidy just appeared out of nowhere.

"You scared me!," I blurted out.

"I'm sorry," she replied back. As I saw the expression of her face my first impression is that she might be scared of something real. I mean, it was foolish of me to think that she would be scared of some made-up movies at our age. C'mon, we're already seventeen, and I just recently experienced something out of this world. Well, whatever.

"Gotta check your room 'okay?," I said. I started walking to her room when I felt something strange – again. I felt a strong, chilly breeze. Had Cassy left her window open? Hmm. Then there I was in her room. Weird! The windows are closed but there was wind circulating around. The curtains were blown away. Now I'm shaking with fear. I looked all around the room in spite of what I feel. I was about to look at the windows when I think I saw a shadow. It was mom's, I'm sure of it. I just stood there standing, not noticing my tears and opened the window and saw nothing but the part of the forest where mom's corpse was found.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Where am I again? Oh right. I was in the heart of the forest hanging out with my twin. Then I just found myself running, no, it seems that I'm escaping from someone, who's very threatening. She was holding a knife high up in the air and was going to stab me when –

"Dylan! Wake up you're dreaming!," Cassy said while shaking me. Is that only a dream? But it seemed so real, like it had happened to me. Not knowing what to do, my sister just hugged me to calm me down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Cassy why are you" – I never got to finish what I was about to say when my sister just pushed me to her room. She told me to wear her clothes 'coz she wants us to switch. I had no other choice, seeing that she's wearing my clothes already. Okay, this dress would be fine, the shoes are not so girly, and so are these accessories, and…I forgot, I have to wear my hair like hers. Oh great! Where did she put that curling iron? It's just so hard to look like her.

Without anything to do in the house, I just went straight to the lake. I saw dad sitting on the ramp. I was just about to come near him when he called me. "Dylan, I know it's you." Jeez! How did he know who is who when I am posing as Cassidy? I'm sure that I had copied her perfectly. But then again, parents might know you more than you know yourself.

"Sweetie, always take care of her sister. You know she is not that strong as you are. Once I won't be able to stay with you, take care of each other, huh?," he reminded. Dang it! He called me sweetie! He knows how much I hate to be called with that endearment. But I've never seen dad as serious as he is now. He didn't even spare some time to look at me in the eye which he never does when he talks to me and my twin. So, to lighten him up, I hugged him the way Cassy hugged me a while ago.


End file.
